Minnewashta is a new distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica) that is notable for its upright form with vigorous growth in early years and spur-type habit with moderately vigorous growth as it matures, its cold hardiness, and for bearing fruit annually. The fruit, which ripens early in the season yet can be stored for a relatively long period of time, has a well-balanced flavor, crisp and juicy texture, and pleasing exterior color and pattern. It was discovered by Applicant in 1986 as part of the University of Minnesota apple breeding program to develop witnter-hardy varieties with high fruit quality.